


Splinter

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack offers to help Daniel with a little problem.





	Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This ficlet has been revised since it was originally posted on the Alphagate list. 

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended. Sadly, I don’t own the Stargate characters. I just want to play with them for a bit, but I promise to put them back when I’m done. Any original characters are mine, Mine, MINE! Um, I mean, any original characters belong to me, as do the story and the story idea. Please don’t print or archive without my permission. Thanks!

 

* * *

For once, Jack O’Neill was having a quiet afternoon off-world. It was a beautiful day on a deserted planet and they had plenty of time for their surveys. Carter and Teal’c were one valley over checking out mineral readings, leaving Jack to watch over Daniel. And watch he did. The second floor of this structure was wooden and had collapsed into the ground floor long ago. Daniel sifted through the rubble looking for artifacts. Jack stood nearby, P-90 ready, secretly enjoying the view. 

This was definitely a guilty pleasure. Jack had no idea what Daniel would say if he knew what Jack had been thinking about for the last four months. Every time Daniel leaned down, the fabric of his BDU’s stretched tightly across his ass. Jack could see the muscles clench and flex as he moved. Daniel breathed heavily from his exertion; a faint sheen of perspiration covering his face. It was easy to fantasize Daniel moving beneath him, panting with excitement as they made love. 

Daniel wiped the back of one hand across his forehead and Jack hoped he would take off his jacket. He wanted to see Daniel’s broad shoulders and strong back. He could almost feel the warm smooth skin under his fingers as he imagined his hand stroking Daniel’s arms. Daniel would lean back so that Jack could softly kiss the nape of his neck. Jack would pull Daniel close against his body then reach around to run his hands over Daniel’s chest. Daniel would make breathy little moans as one of Jack’s hands skimmed down across Daniel’s belly and then farther down toward his – 

“Ow!”

Reverie interrupted, Jack focused on the real Daniel who was still standing by the rubble pile. “You okay?”

Turning to face him, Daniel raised his hand, his index finger prominently displayed. “I’ve got a splinter in my finger.” 

God, Daniel looked so good from behind, but Jack also loved to see his beautiful face with those blue eyes and those full lips. He tried to picture Daniel’s eyes heavy lidded with desire or screwed shut in pleasure as he came. Suddenly Jack heard himself blurt out in a husky voice, “Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

Daniel’s eyes opened wide, looking as shocked as Jack felt. Shit, shit, shit. Jack couldn’t believe he actually said that out loud. Maybe he could ignore it, pretend he never said anything. 

Daniel’s tongue flicked out to lick his lower lip. His throat moved as he swallowed hard. He stared at Jack, dropped his hands to his belt buckle and said, “If I had a splinter on my butt, would that offer still apply?” 

Jack stepped forward, gently placing his hand against Daniel’s face to caress his cheek. “For you, Daniel, it comes with a lifetime guarantee.”


End file.
